


Be WIth Me

by ReyReySolo



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyReySolo/pseuds/ReyReySolo
Summary: A poetic post-TROS continuation that sees Rey and Ben on a journey back to each other
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Be with me…

Be with me… Be with me, she said walking across the deserts of Tatooine, encircling the moons of Endor. Be with me, she said sitting in the empty space Alderaan used to occupy, in all the places she dared place her hope

Be with me, she pleaded - but the voices were gone; there was no one behind her, no one beside her, no one standing in front of her

She was tired of chasing ghosts

Be with me… they didn’t understand, they’re all together, but she seems so alone. A binary sunset that’s become one

There was a fire in her eyes, but theyre becoming more dull, the embers replaced by a bloodshot glow

Everyone keeps saying they know me; they don’t. ‘But I do.’

Be with me, she repeated gazing out across the universe. In the stillness, in the quiet, in the darkness.

Is there a compass, a wayfinder, something somewhere, so I can find my way to where you are

Be with me…

…I am with you

I feel you reverberating through me

You’re not alone. Belonging still lies ahead.

I will find a way back to your heart…


	2. Chapter 2

A piece of me died with you - arising from the pit, I crawled toward you. I held you in my arms for the first and last time. Then I was gone. Did you die with me too? Sometimes I see you still - so close but you can’t see me - do you ever feel me reaching out?

I feel it; something calling me - something jarring me out from the clutches of my grief. Sometimes I feel like I’m free-falling - I wake up spinning, falling out of time. I see it vaguely - a vision of another world - dark and cloudy glazed over with a haze. But it’s it’s feel that I know more than anything. What is this longing - this strange pull. My future is gone but is there still hope? I cling to these nighttime visitations in my mind more nightmare than dream - but I’ve never wanted to stay in a nightmare before this one.


	3. Chapter 3

In the unknowing, in the chaos, I will rest. In the waiting, I will feel the peace. I will wait to hear your voice calling to me. Because I know I am not alone. Nothing is stronger than your love - Calling out, reaching over me, covering me. So I will wait

Though the storms rage and kingdoms and empires rise and fall, I will rest in this - that you know me and we can never be separated. I have found a Love that is stronger than Death that will never perish and can never be extinguished. So I will wait with peace in my heart.

Ben sat cross legged in the formless void of empty darkness. His eyes closed tightly, focused in peace, as the storms around him ceased. All the voices were gone, except one of truth. It was finished but there was still more before him. Further works to complete, a hope and a future. He searched and placed his trust in this.

Rey gazed in the distance at the binary sunset growing all too familiar. She stared into the horizon, never ending. She had spent her time here in the homestead seeking refuge and solitude in her grief. She gripped the jolt of her saber and flipped the switch, her ears filled with growing familiarity of a new hum. The old ones of Legacy, never had fully suited her. She was done with Legacies of the Past - those that were not her own.

Her staff, who she was, her past - she may be a Palpatine by birth or a Skywalker by adoption- but she was truly Rey of Jakku and of this she was no longer afraid.

Time had come to forge her new path, to find her true Destiny that laid in wait for her. Her mourning beginning to recede, a new light rising within, she knew whatever was calling her laid patiently in wait. She felt the Love of Ben inside her, pushing her forward - she knew it was not over

She had read the texts, the notes scrawled in the margins- a Vergance - a place where perhaps no one was ever really gone. A place where perhaps a scattered soul could be reclaimed - where Light meets Darkness and covers it - exposing what is hidden, where all may be revealed. But where to start? This is what she would seek next.


End file.
